proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
2018 MTV Video Music Awards
The 2018 MTV Video Music Awards are to be held on August 20, 2018 at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. The 35th annual award show will air live from the venue for the 12th time, the most of any previous venue in its history. Performances Nominees 'Video of the Year' *'James Harrison — "The Realm of Nothing"' **Camila Cabello (featuring Young Thug) — "Havana" **The Carters — "Apeshit" **Childish Gambino — "This Is America" **Drake — "God's Plan" **Bruno Mars (featuring Cardi B) — "Finesse (Remix)" 'Artist of the Year' *'James Harrison' **Camila Cabello **Cardi B **Drake **Ariana Grande **Bruno Mars 'Song of the Year' *'James Harrison – "Letters of the Dead"' **Camila Cabello (featuring Young Thug) – "Havana" **Drake – "God's Plan" **Dua Lipa – "New Rules" **Bruno Mars (featuring Cardi B) – "Finesse (Remix)" **Ed Sheeran – "Perfect" 'Best New Artist' *'Cardi B' **Bazzi **Chloe x Halle **Hayley Kiyoko **Lil Pump **Lil Uzi Vert 'Best Collaboration' *'Jennifer Lopez (featuring DJ Khaled and Cardi B) – "Dinero"' **The Carters – "Apeshit" **James Harrison and Asking Alexandria – "Into the Fire" **Logic (featuring Alessia Cara and Khalid) – "1-800-273-8255" **Bruno Mars (featuring Cardi B) – "Finesse (Remix)" **Bebe Rexha (featuring Florida Georgia Line) – "Meant to Be" 'Push Artist of the Year' *'Hayley Kiyoko' **Bishop Briggs **Chloe x Halle **Noah Cyrus **Tee Grizzley **Kacy Hill **Khalid **Kyle **Lil Xan **PrettyMuch **Jessie Reyez **Sigrid **SZA **Grace VanderWaal **Why Don't We 'Best Pop' *'Ariana Grande – "No Tears Left to Cry"' **Camila Cabello (featuring Young Thug) – "Havana" **Demi Lovato – "Sorry Not Sorry" **Shawn Mendes – "In My Blood" **Pink – "What About Us" **Ed Sheeran – "Perfect" 'Best Hip Hop' *'Nicki Minaj – "Chun-Li"' **Cardi B (featuring 21 Savage) – "Bartier Cardi" **The Carters – "Apeshit" **J. Cole – "ATM" **Drake – "God's Plan" **Migos (featuring Drake) – "Walk It Talk It" 'Best Latin' *'J Balvin and Willy William – "Mi Gente"' **Daddy Yankee – "Dura" **Luis Fonsi and Demi Lovato – "Échame la Culpa" **Jennifer Lopez (featuring DJ Khaled and Cardi B) – "Dinero" **Maluma – "Felices los 4" **Shakira (featuring Maluma) – "Chantaje" 'Best Dance' *'Avicii (featuring Rita Ora) – "Lonely Together"' **The Chainsmokers – "Everybody Hates Me" **David Guetta and Sia – "Flames" **Calvin Harris and Dua Lipa – "One Kiss" **Marshmello (featuring Khalid) – "Silence" **Zedd and Liam Payne – "Get Low" 'Best Rock' *'James Harrison – "The Realm of Nothing"' **Foo Fighters – "The Sky Is a Neighborhood" **Imagine Dragons – "Whatever It Takes" **Linkin Park – "One More Light" **Panic! at the Disco – "Say Amen (Saturday Night)" **Thirty Seconds to Mars – "Walk on Water" 'Best Video with a Social Message' *'Childish Gambino – "This Is America"' **Drake – "God's Plan" **Dej Loaf and Leon Bridges – "Liberated" **Logic (featuring Alessia Cara and Khalid) – "1-800-273-8255" **Janelle Monáe (featuring Grimes) – "Pynk" **Jessie Reyez – "Gatekeeper" 'Best Art Direction' *'James Harrison – "The Realm of Nothing" (Art Director: Martin Phillips)' **The Carters – "Apeshit" (Art Director: Jan Houllevigue and the Louvre) **Childish Gambino – "This Is America" (Art Director: Jason Kisvarday) **J. Cole – "ATM" (Art Director: Miles Mullin) **Taylor Swift – "Look What You Made Me Do" (Art Director: Brett Hess) **SZA – "The Weekend" (Art Directors: SZA and Solange) 'Best Choreography' *'Childish Gambino – "This Is America" (Choreographer: Sherrie Silver)' **Camila Cabello (featuring Young Thug) – "Havana" (Choreographers: Calvit Hodge, Sara Bivens and Galen Hooks) **The Carters – "Apeshit" (Choreographers: Sidi Larbi Cherkaoui and JaQuel Knight) **Dua Lipa – "IDGAF" (Choreographer: Marion Motin) **Bruno Mars (featuring Cardi B) – "Finesse (Remix)" (Choreographers: Phil Tayag and Bruno Mars) **Justin Timberlake – "Filthy" (Choreographers: Marty Kudelka, AJ Harpold, Tracey Phillips and Ivan Koumaev) 'Best Cinematography' *'James Harrison – "The Realm of Nothing (Director of Photography: Jess Hall)' **Alessia Cara – "Growing Pains" (Director of Photography: Pau Castejón) **The Carters – "Apeshit" (Director of Photography: Benoît Debie) **Childish Gambino – "This Is America" (Director of Photography: Larkin Seiple) **Eminem (featuring Ed Sheeran) – "River" (Directors of Photography: Frank Mobilio and Patrick Meller) **Ariana Grande – "No Tears Left to Cry" (Director of Photography: Scott Cunningham) 'Best Direction' *'James Harrison – "The Realm of Nothing" (Director: James Harrison)' **The Carters – "Apeshit" (Director: Ricky Saix) **Childish Gambino – "This Is America" (Director: Hiro Murai) **Drake – "God's Plan" (Director: Karena Evans) **Shawn Mendes – "In My Blood" (Director: Jay Martin) **Ed Sheeran – "Perfect" (Director: Jason Koenig) 'Best Editing' *'James Harrison – "The Realm of Nothing" (Editor: Simon Shore)' **The Carters – "Apeshit" (Editors: Taylor Ward and Sam Ostrove) **Childish Gambino – "This Is America" (Editor: Ernie Gilbert) **Bruno Mars (featuring Cardi B) – "Finesse (Remix)" (Editor: Jacquelyn London) **N.E.R.D and Rihanna – "Lemon" (Editor: Taylor Ward) **Taylor Swift – "Look What You Made Me Do" (Editor: Chancler Haynes for Cosmo) 'Best Visual Effects' *'James Harrison – "The Realm of Nothing" (Visual Effects: ARB Effects)' **Avicii (featuring Rita Ora) – "Lonely Together" (Visual Effects: KPP) **Eminem (featuring Beyoncé) – "Walk on Water" (Visual Effects: Rich Lee for Drive Studios) **Ariana Grande – "No Tears Left to Cry" (Visual Effects: Vidal and Loris Paillier at BUF Paris) **Kendrick Lamar and SZA – "All the Stars" (Visual Effects: Loris Paillier at BUF Paris) **Taylor Swift – "Look What You Made Me Do" (Visual Effects: Ingenuity Studios) 'Song of Summer' *'Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J Balvin – "I Like It"' **DJ Khaled (featuring Justin Bieber, Chance the Rapper and Quavo) – "No Brainer" **Drake – "In My Feelings" **Calvin Harris and Dua Lipa – "One Kiss" **Juice Wrld – "Lucid Dreams" **Ella Mai – "Boo'd Up" **Post Malone – "Better Now" **Maroon 5 (featuring Cardi B) – "Girls Like You" 'Michael Jackson Video Vanguard Award' *'Jennifer Lopez'